


Making Up for Lost Time

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Series: Literal Star Crossed Lovers [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: If things went slightly differently at the end of Bound (4x19) when Trip practically coerces T'Pol to admit there's something between them before admitting to transferring back to Enterprise.





	Making Up for Lost Time

“Three days ago?” T’Pol says in disbelief. 

The chief engineer smirks, the fresh memory of the Vulcan’s lips on his. “I realized this is where I was meant to be-“

Her superior Vulcan strength easily pushes him against the bulkhead. 

“Don’t let anything get in our way again.” She glares before smashing her lips on his. Taking everything she’d repressed for far too long.


End file.
